


you're comfortable (and i'm snuggly)

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Hookup Snuggling, Snuggling, jm is a grump but also soft, sehunnie is being gorgeous n handsome as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: junmyeon is grumpy in the mornings but sehun is way too warm for anyone to be grumpy.





	you're comfortable (and i'm snuggly)

Junmyeon never keeps them around. A few hours after the hookup, either he’s out, or he kicks them out. He doesn’t like people, especially the ones he’s hooked up with, till he’s spent at least twenty minutes by himself. He doesn’t like people around him in general, but it’s tolerable, usually. He’s moody in the mornings and the last thing he wants is finding a stranger in the house, sitting on his couch, or cooking with his pan, doing anything in _his_ space with _his_ things. He gets annoyed and it ruins his whole day. He really hates getting his days ruined.

Waking up to an empty bed is a nice feeling, he takes his time to roll around, soaking the warmth of the bed, enjoying the silence after last night. He doesn’t remember much, frankly, all he knows is that person was so handsome, he wasn’t even mad when he got offered another drink by an old man across the bar. That’s a first, and maybe he likes it. Maybe.

“Oh, you're awake.”

Junmyeon jumps a little, making an unintelligible noise. “You're still here,” he takes his time to absorb Sehun’s presence. He's standing in front of the door, holding a Starbucks cup, wearing yesterday’s clubbing clothes, looking fine as fuck with the bed hair, but also bored. “Thought you left.” Junmyeon wants to be mad at Sehun, seriously mad, he wants to yell at him but the guy’s just minding his business, the Starbucks cup isn’t Junmyeon's, so isn’t the clothes — he can't yell at someone for _standing_ in his house. That’s stupid.

“I _did_ ,” Sehun holds the keys up, grinning. “I forgot my house keys here.”

“Who forgets their house keys?” He mutters.

“I do,” Junmyeon groans, burying his face into the pillow. “You aren’t whispering, hyung.” Sehun chuckles and it's the cutest sound Junmyeon's ever heard in his whole life, he hates himself for liking it. He’s supposed to be annoyed at the man, yet here he is, with this stupid crush-y feeling going on in his chest. Half of him wants to make out with Sehun like they did last night, while the other half is begging for his post-hookup routine. He never misses his routine, and Sehun’s gorgeous presence is only postponing it.

“Do you mind if I hang around for a while?”

“No,” Junmyeon doesn't understand why he'd say that. He always says no, and this— this is so fucking stupid, oh god. “I wouldn’t mind if you made out with me right now.”

“Is that an invitation?” Sehun laughs. It sounds so nice, Junmyeon grumbles.

He lifts his hand, gesturing him closer, saying. “C’mere,” then sits up straight, only to see Sehun gracefully sit on the edge of his bed, smiling. “You talk so much in the morning.”

Sehun laughs again, and Junmyeon's ears are burning, but he doesn't care. He wants to kiss the life out of this man right fucking now and that's what he's going to do. It takes only two seconds to feel Sehun's lips against his, and another two to feel his stomach dissolve away in his body. Sehun’s arms are around his waist, gently holding so he doesn’t fall of the bed because of this awkward angle. Junmyeon unceremoniously traces every part of Sehun’s clothed body, feeling all of the possible muscles under the fabric, squeezing Sehun’s waist a little, moving around to feel his butt, then his thighs. It's a great mix of sensations, he isn't sure if he's jealous of Sehun’s body or wants to worship it.

“You’ve got a nice body,” he says against Sehun's lips. “I don’t know if I said this last night, but you _do_ have a great body and I’m half jealous.”

“Thanks,” Junmyeon is on top of Sehun now, straddling his pelvis, forearms next to his head. It's a little uncomfortable, but Sehun looks even more handsome from up close. Especially smiling like this, with flushed cheeks and he’s so shy, he is doing his best to avoid eye contact with Junmyeon. “You too, I guess.”

It makes him laugh. He carefully settles fully on top of Sehun, head tucked below Sehun's chin, humming. “You're comfortable.”

“I’m glad.”

Junmyeon'’s routine is long forgotten, he doesn’t really care at this point. He’s enjoying cuddling with Sehun like this, Sehun slowly entwines their hands, and his other hand is busy brushing through Junmyeon's hair—

“Shit-”

“You do have a little bit of morning breath,” Sehun’s chuckle rumbles into Junmyeon's body, and then it fades, which only comforts him. He thinks of it as a gesture to snuggle closer against Sehun. “It’s okay, though, I’ve smelt worse.”

It doesn't push his embarrassment away, but he manages to ignore it and enjoy Sehun’s warmth. Maybe he’s going to keep this one around.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so Long, only because i've been working on a ficfest :(( I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CUDDLY PILE OF SEHO (n pls let me know if u did)  
> this is lowkey for karu <3  
> (p.s. u can scream w me abt seho and jm on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon)! orcurious cat!!


End file.
